Entre mis Brazos
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: REEDITADO Un hermoso y romantico Songfic,en cuanto a qué trata. Mmm creo que el título lo dice todo. Lean y si les gustó por favor dejen Reviews


Hola, pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta, aquí estoy de regreso, esta vez con otro songfic y con los mismos interpretes, el dueto mexicano "LU", esta vez es la canción "Entre mis Brazos".

Es un pequeño regalo de San Valentín, intenté subirlo ayer, pero no me fue posible, pero bueno, aquí esta.

¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad! (Aunque atrasado)

La historia esta narrada bajo el punto de vista de Harry y de Hermione, comenzando por Harry, cuando vean la línea es que a partir de ahí la va estar narrando Hermione y así sucesivamente.

Y ahora, que comience la Historia:

**Entre mis Brazos**

**(REEDITADO)**

_**Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio**_

_**En la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol**_

Me despierto encontrándome con la mejor imagen que pudiera existir. Siento el tibio y dulce aliento de mi amada esposa, inconscientemente sonrío, retiro un mechón de su hermoso cabello castaño para ver su dulce y angelical rostro, me quedaría toda la vida solo para contemplarla mientras duerme

_**Tú respiras junto a mis latidos**_

_**Hacen que me sienta aun más vivo**_

_**Y provocarme al Amor.**_

Puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi corazón, aspirando ese vital elemento al que comúnmente llamamos aire, dándome un extraña paz, que no puedo sentir con nada ni con nadie que no sea ella, de esa hermosa mujer que lo dio todo por mi sin esperar nada a cambio, que me brindó su amistad incondicional, que me entregó su confianza, sus miedos, sus sueños, que me lo entregó todo, incluido su amor.

_**Siento a tu cuerpo**_

_**Pedirme en silencio**_

_**Que te proteja y**_

_**Te lleve en mis sueños.**_

Bajo mi mirada y la veo inquieta, posiblemente estés teniendo una pesadilla, no dejas de murmurar mi nombre, así que te abrazo un poco más, tratando de protegerte y de alejar ese mal sueño que te tiene tan inquieta.

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**No tengas miedo**_

_**Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo**_

Te despiertas sobresaltada, quedando sentada en la cama, descubro un brillo de temor en tu mirada, así que, me levantó hasta quedar cerca de ti, te tomó por los hombros y te acaricio.

-Shh.- te digo acariciando tu rostro, cierras los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia.- Tranquila, estoy aquí.- te susurró en el oído.

No dices nada, solo te abrazas a mi pecho, estas temblando, y no solo de frío, sino también de miedo, esa pesadilla debió afectarte mucho, te abrazo de forma sobreprotectora dándote un pequeño beso en el hombro, siento como sonríes nerviosa, pero aun no te tranquilizas del todo, lo puedo sentir.

_**Juro que...**_

_**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío**_

_**Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro.**_

-Tranquila, amor. No temas. Estoy aquí y no permitiré que nada malo te suceda.- te digo al oído, mientras acaricio tu suave y tersa espalda, tratando de tranquilizarte.

_**Sueña que yo también**_

_**Soñaré si te encuentras bien**_

Después de varios minutos, siento como te tranquilizas, me sonríes. Vuelvo a retirar un mechón de cabello que impide que pueda contemplar tu rostro por completo, tu rostro esta bañado en lágrimas, así que las limpió con las yemas de mis dedos, después de asegurarme de que no quedó ni un solo vestigio de que alguna vez hayan existido, te doy un suave beso en la frente, mientras mis brazos vuelven a envolverte, dándote seguridad y paz.

-Ahora, duerme.- te digo sonriendo, me devuelves la sonrisa sumamente sonrojada. Te acercas a mí y tus dulces labios aprisionan los míos, en un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de agradecimiento, de confianza, de respeto y sobretodo, de Amor. De ese amor por el que tuvimos que luchar.

Te separas, veo que el miedo que antes había en tu mirada, ya no esta, desapareció. Volvemos a acostarnos sobre la suave y cómoda cama de sábanas de seda

_**Te digo...**_

_**En mi pecho encuentres el alivio**_

_**De tu vida en todos los sentidos**_

_**Yo no dormiré**_

_**Solo te veré.**_

Te recuestas sobre mi pecho, es tu lugar favorito para dormir, yo no te reclamo, ni siquiera me molesta, al contrario, me encanta. Paso mis brazos de tal forma que quedas aprisionada, sin poder escapar de las caricias que mis manos le dan a tu semidesnuda espalda, me besas suavemente en el pecho, ocasionando que cierre los ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo tu caricia.

Tomo la sábana de seda, y cubro nuestra desnudes, levantas la cabeza y me das un corto beso en los labios, para después sonreírme y volver a recostarte sobre mi pecho, no pasa mucho tiempo para que el sueño te venza, no pienso dormirme, solo te quiero ver mientras duermes, tan relajada, sin presiones, sin temores, sin tristeza, con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en tus labios.

_**Hasta que tú decidas**_

_**Regresar a mí otra vez.**_

Siento como poco a poco Morfeo intenta que caiga en sus brazos, pero no quiero dormir, quiero disfrutar al máximo estos momentos con mi esposa, ya que mañana tendremos que alejarnos. No me quiero separar de ella, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que los mortifagos le hagan daño, aun siguen furiosos porque hace más de 3 años ella y yo acabamos con su líder, Voldemort. Mis párpados cada vez comienzan a pesar más hasta que finalmente Morfeo gana la pelea y yo termino durmiendo.

_**Quiero abrir los ojos, Si es contigo**_

_**En la madrugada Tú y yo unidos**_

_**Y te des cuenta que estoy**_

No quiero abrir los ojos, me niego ha hacerlo, tengo miedo de que no estés a mi lado, y que lo que sucedió hasta hace apenas algunas cuantas horas haya sido un sueño. No podría soportar otro día ni otra noche, sin verlo, sin sentirlo, ni estar con él. Con el hombre al que más amo. Siento un aroma familiar rodeándome, es... no puedo creerlo… es su perfume, así que lentamente comienzo ha abrir los ojos, encontrándote frente a mi, abrazándome contra su pecho desnudo, y con su hermosa sonrisa dibujada en esos labios llenos de tentación.

Observo el reloj de la mesa de noche y me doy cuenta de que aun falta mucho para que amanezca, decido moverme un poco, al principio tengo un poco de dificultad, ya que sus brazos me tienen aprisionada, hasta que finalmente logro llegar a mi objetivo, coloco mis manos sobre tu fornido pecho, para después besar esos labios que tanto me incitan a hacerlos míos.

_**Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro.**_

_**Y estarás por siempre aquí conmigo**_

_**Aunque te marches amor.**_

Despiertas sorprendido y respondes a mi beso. Al separarnos me sonríes, pero no pasan ni dos minutos en los que tu sonrisa se marchita y desaparece, estas preocupado. Te sientas sobre la cama, mientras te imito, me quedo observando como comienzas a ver a nuestro alrededor, posas tu vista sobre la habitación color marfil, sobre las pinturas muggles de personas que ninguno de los dos conoce, mientras yo cubro mi desnudes con la delicada y suave tela de la sábana de seda.

-Aun es de madrugada.- te informo logrando que tu ojos se detengan sobre mi.- Aun no amanece, así que aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para estar juntos.- agrego con esa sonrisa que sé que te vuelve loco.

-No me quiero ir.- me dices logrando sorprenderme.- No quiero estar lejos de ti.- continuas acercándote cada vez a mi, mientras sumamente nerviosa me muerdo el labio inferior.

-Tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.- te confieso con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas que me niego a derramar.

_**Siento a tu cuerpo**_

_**Pedirme en silencio**_

_**Que te proteja y**_

_**Te lleve en mis sueños.**_

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, por eso debes estar lejos de mi, mientras los mortifagos que escaparon de Azkaban no estén de nuevo encerrados, no podré estar tranquilo.- me dices acariciando mis hombros tratando de darme ánimos, para después abrazarme.

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**No tengas miedo**_

_**Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo**_

Siento tu respiración sobre mi espalda, mientras cierras los ojos, no necesito verte para saberlo, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión.- te digo logrando que sonrías.- Aun nos quedan unas horas.- murmuró levantando la vista y capturando tu mirada traviesa y picara, antes de que pueda decir algo, me aprisionas sobre la cama, mientras besas mis labios con pasión, paso mis brazos por tu espalda, acariciándola suave y lentamente. Y así entre caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos, palabras de amor, débiles susurros diciendo '"Te amo" nos convertimos en uno, tal y como hace unas horas atrás lo hicimos.

_**Juro que...**_

_**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío**_

_**Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro.**_

Caes exhausto sobre mí, te sonrío débilmente, rodeándote con mis brazos, tal y como tú sueles hacerlo.

_**Sueña que yo también**_

_**Soñaré si te encuentras bien**_

Ninguno de los dos desea volver a dormir, a pesar de que estamos exhaustos. Así que decido darte pequeños besos en el cuello.

_**Te digo...**_

_**En mi pecho encuentres el alivio**_

_**De tu vida en todos los sentidos**_

_**Yo no dormiré**_

**_Solo te veré_**.

Como respuesta suspiras complacido, mientras te acomodas sobre mi pecho, levantas el rostro, tu mirada esmeralda brilla más que nunca y yo revuelvo tu rebelde cabello azabache.

_**Hasta que tú decidas**_

_**Regresar a mí otra vez.**_

Ninguno de los dos desea que el alba aparezca, ya que sabemos que tendremos que separarnos.

-Es la primera vez que quisiera que el mañana nunca llegara.- te escucho murmurar, levantas el rostro permitiéndome ver la tristeza en tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

_**Solo entre mis brazos podrás Sorprender al Amor**_

_**Este sueño intacto que nos une a los dos.**_

-Harry.- te llamo, levantas la mirada y me miras fijamente a los ojos. Yo te acaricio la espalda con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha acaricio tu cabello.

-Si, dime.- me respondes aferrándote más a mi cuerpo.

-Déjame luchar a tu lado, por favor.- te pido en un pequeño murmullo.

Me duele no tenerte siempre conmigo, tuve que esperar tres semanas para volver a estar a tu lado ya que me llevaste a una Fortaleza, donde los mortifagos jamás podrán encontrar y en caso de que la localicen, les será imposible poder entrar, ya que esta protegida con un hechizo aun más poderoso que el que custodia al Castillo de Hogwarts.

_**Juro que...**_

_**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío**_

_**Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro.**_

-Te amo demasiado como para arriesgarte.- me contestas y en un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento haces que cambiemos de posiciones, ahora yo estoy sobre ti y de nuevo me abrazas contra tu pecho.

_**Sueña que yo también**_

_**Soñaré si te encuentras bien**_

-Quiero luchar junto a ti.- te pido en un débil susurro, pero por tu mirada sé que volverás a negarte.

-Amor, por favor, ya hemos hablado antes sobre esto. Me moriría si algo malo llegara a sucederte.- me dices acariciando mi cabello.

_**Te digo...**_

_**En mi pecho encuentres el alivio**_

_**De tu vida en todos los sentidos**_

_**Yo no dormiré**_

_**Solo te veré.**_

No lo puedo evitar más y me abrazo a tu pecho y comienzo a llorar.

-Eres un Egoísta.- te digo mientras continuo sollozando, siento tu mirada sorprendida sobre mi, estás tan sorprendido que has retirado tus brazos sobre mi cuerpo.

_**Hasta que tú decidas**_

_**Regresar a mí otra vez.**_

Me separo de ti con un rápido movimiento, tomo mi sobre bata, me la pongo para después tomar mi ropa y salir de la habitación.

_**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío**_

_**Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro.**_

-Hermione espera.- grito, me visto a toda velocidad, para salir en la búsqueda de mi esposa, sus palabras me sorprendieron y me dejaron petrificado. Por lo cual no pude reaccionar al instante.

Lo único que quiero es protegerla, jamás me perdonaría que ella resultara herida, sufrí demasiado cuando creí que la había perdido durante la batalla contra Voldemort.

Me detengo un momento al escuchar un sollozo justamente debajo del gran roble que hay en el jardín de esta Fortaleza, así que me acerco con cautela, no quiero que vuelva a huir de mí.

-¿Por qué eres tan, egoísta, Harry?.- me preguntas logrando sorprenderme, te das la vuelta quedando cara a cara.

-Solo deseo tu bienestar, Hermione.- le digo mirándola a los ojos, ella vuelva a sollozar, ese sonido que me desgarra el alma, nunca he soportado verla llorar, se me desgarra el corazón al verla sufrir y más cuando es por mi culpa.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?.- me preguntas logrando sorprenderme de nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunto sin entender.

-Dices que deseas mi Bienestar, pero la única forma de que yo pueda estar bien, es estando a tu lado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento cada vez que leo en el Profeta que los mortifagos que se escaparon asesinaron a un nuevo mago?.- me preguntas, yo no respondo, me quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada.

-Harry, cuando no estas junto a mi...tengo miedo.- me confiesas, logrando que levante mi mirada y te vea a los ojos, tus ojos están acuosos, no quiero que llores, así que me acerco a ti y te abrazo, tratando de confortarte.

_**Sueña que yo también**_

_**Soñaré si te encuentras bien**_

-Temo perderte, temo que mueras. Tengo miedo que lo que viví en el Séptimo curso se repita, verte enfrentando a todos esos mortifagos y tú alejándome para mantenerme a salvo.- me cuentas, así que eso era lo que te preocupaba. Por eso mientras tenías aquella pesadilla repetías mi nombre. Ese es tu gran Temor.

_**Te digo...**_

_**En mi pecho encuentres el alivio**_

_**De tu vida en todos los sentidos**_

_**Yo no dormiré**_

_**Solo te veré.**_

-Lo lamento, Hermione.- te digo, levantando tu hermoso rostro angelical con mis dedos, obligándote a verte a los ojos.

-Ambos nos necesitamos, Harry. No me alejes de ti, por favor. Quiero luchar a tu lado. Te Amo demasiado para perderte.- me dices, las rebeldes lágrimas han comenzado a brotar de tus castaños ojos, así que te las limpio con mis dedos.

-Como veo que eres muy terca y no tengo otra opción, he decido que vendrás conmigo.- te confirmo, me sonríes y me abrazas.- Realmente eres terca.- te susurro en el oído.

-Tuve un gran maestro en el arte de la Terquedad.- me dices sonriendo e intentando inútilmente ocultar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Prometes que me dejarás combatir a tu lado?.- me preguntas, al tiempo en que coloco mi abrigo por tus hombros.

-Lo Prometo.- te respondo para después darte un corto beso en los labios.- Ahora regresemos a la casa, hace frío aquí fuera.- te digo abrazándote y llevándote conmigo hacia la cálida habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación, dejo que ella entre primero, después entro yo, para cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Me quito las pantuflas y el delgado abrigo, quedando únicamente con el pijama, me giro hacia mi esposa que me esta esperando en la cama, solo trae una corta bata color azul cielo, así que llego hasta la cama y me recuesto junto a ella, la cubro bien, para después abrazarla por la espalda.

-Gracias.- me dices, yo solo sonrío, aun sin saber el motivo por el que me agradece.

-¿Por qué?.- te pregunto dándote un suave beso en el hombro.

-Por comprenderme.- me respondes, dándote la vuelta y quedando frente a mi.- Por ser mi mejor amigo y por ser… .- la beso dejando su frase a medias, ella me corresponde al beso.

-¿Por ser un gran esposo?.- preguntó al separar nuestros labios, tú me sonríes.

-Bueno, no era precisamente eso lo que iba a decir.- me respondes sonriendo y dejándome intrigado.

-¿Por ser un gran amante?.- pregunto acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios, ella niega con la cabeza y trata de reprimir una pequeña risita.

-¿Y exactamente que era lo que me ibas a decir?.- te pregunto.

-Por ser mi mejor Profesor en el arte de la Terquedad.- me respondes, ante eso me lanzo sobre ti, quedando encima tuyo, me coloco a horcajadas, para después atacarte haciéndote cosquillas.

Me pides que pare, pero yo me niego a hacerlo, así que después de unos minutos en donde finalmente lograste vencer mi ataque de cosquillas con un arma sumamente poderosa. Debo admitir que realmente es lista, mira que besarme para distraerme y de esa forma dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

Finalmente hacemos las pases, sellando nuestra tregua con un apasionado beso. Morfeo regresa y finalmente caemos dormidos.

_**Hasta que tú decidas**_

_**Regresar a mí otra vez.**_

Comencé a sentir frío, así que traté de refugiarme en el pecho de mi esposo, pero al girarme no lo pude sentir. Así que ante eso, desperté de golpe, ya había amanecido, eran las 10 de la mañana, lo busqué en todos lados con la mirada, pero no estaba, me levanté y al girarme pude ver una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche.

Tomé la nota y la leí.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Lamento no poder quedarme para verte despertar, pero acaban de mandarme una carta del Ministerio en donde me piden que vaya, al parecer habrá una junta y es urgente que vaya._

_No te preocupes, pienso cumplir mi promesa._

_No sé aun para que sea la Junta, solo espero que no dure demasiado._

_Te ama, Harry._

_PD: Luces hermosa mientras duermes, no olvides que te amo._

_**Hasta que tú decidas**_

_**Regresar a mi otra vez...**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había encontrado la nota, los guardias de la Gran Fortaleza, parecían felices, los había escuchado hablar sobre una fiesta, pero no le di importancia a eso, lo único que quería era que mi esposo volviera.

-Señora Potter.- me llama uno de los guardias, un hombre alto, blanco, musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jonathan?.- pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta, será muy elegante.- me dice yo asiento levemente con la cabeza, escuchando sin escuchar, lo último que escucho es algo de que será a las 8 de la noche y que es necesario que yo también asista.

Después de dar una vuelta por el jardín, decido que lo mejor es entrar a la casa, o mejor dicho Fortaleza. Camino entre los pasillos observando los adornos, realmente se han esforzado, hay serpentinas sobre el techo, y casi podría jurar que hay un millón de globos en toda la Fortaleza, entro a la enorme habitación que será el Salón de Baile, hay tantas mesas a su alrededor que he perdido la cuenta de cuántas son. Todas ellas tienen al centro un enorme arreglo floral, hechos con rosas, alcatraces, tulipanes, girasoles, crisantemos, gladiolos, margaritas, lirios, iris, azahares y muchas otras flores más, en las esquinas hay más globos de colores, observo a algunas de las aurores correr de aquí para allá, buscando algunas sus vestidos, otras sus joyas y otras que ya de plano no saben porque salieron de su habitación e intentan recordar el motivo observando todo tratando de que algo le de una pista del motivo por el que no están en sus habitaciones arreglándose para el Baile tal y como lo esta el resto de las mujeres.

Subo a mi habitación, al entrar puedo percibir el aroma de mi esposo, a pesar de cada vez su aroma se va perdiendo. Camino sin ánimos hacia mi guardarropa, lo abro y comienzo a buscar un vestido para ponerme, si por mi fuera no iría, pero como fue una orden de mis "guardaespaldas" no me queda otra opción más que obedecer, además quizás de esa forma intente animarme un poco. Detengo mi vista ante un vestido azul turquesa, hace meses que lo compré, Harry ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Creo que me lo pondré, total, no pienso estar mucho tiempo ahí.

Así que observando que solo tengo una hora, decido irme a dar una rápida ducha. Al terminar me maquillo un poco, solo me pongo un poco de sombra, rubor y un gloss color rosa pastel en los labios.

Observo mi cabello, saco mi varita y le aplico un hechizo para que esté completamente seco, después lo recojo con un broche de plata con piedras azules en una media cola, de tal modo que dejo libres unos cuantos listones de cabello ahora alisado, las puntas de mi cabello están levantadas, dándole un toque juvenil y al mismo tiempo de elegancia. Comienzo ha moldear mi cabello, de tal forma que al terminar me sorprendo a mi misma. El vestido azul turquesa que elegí, me queda como una segunda piel, el corsé sin tirantes se amolda a la perfección a mi figura, y los pequeños brillantes que tiene incrustados en la parte de enfrente realzan mi busto. La falda del vestido cae delicadamente, mis sandalias color plata quedan a la perfección.

Escucho que la música ha comenzado a sonar, así que, supongo que la fiesta ya comenzó. Suspiro con melancolía, voy a estar sola en esta fiesta, bajo las escaleras ante las atentas y casi podría jurar, atónitas miradas de los guardias, y de los aurores, no dejan de mirarme de pies a cabeza, y eso es algo que detesto.

Después de estar más de media hora sentada observando a todos reír y bailar en la fiesta, decido que ya es hora de irme, varios aurores y guardias me han invitado a bailar pero los he rechazado, no me apetece bailar con nadie que no sea mi marido, estoy apunto de levantarme de mi silla, cuando observo una mano tendida frente a mí.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, mi lady?.

Levanto tan rápido la vista que por poco y me mareo, él esta aquí, así que me lanzo a sus brazos, apoyo mi cabeza en su cuello, mientras él me abraza con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Me extrañaste?.- le pregunto separándome un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, ese labial que hace resaltar sus labios, esos labios que cada vez me incitan más a probarlos de nuevo.

Se ve hermosa, desde que entré al Salón observe como una gran multitud de Aurores y Guardias estaban invitándola a bailar, estuve a punto de entrar y hacer un gran escándalo, sin embargo vi como ella los rechazaba uno a uno.

-Por supuesto que te extrañé. ¿Para que era esa Junta?.- me pregunta mientras la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

-Hace 4 días atraparon a todos los Mortifagos, ayer les dieron el Beso de la Muerte.- le contesto tomándola de la cintura y acercándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo.

-Y eso significa… .- me dice pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Eso significa que ya podemos vivir tranquilos.- contestó sonriendo.- Y que aún me debes mi beso de bienvenida.- agrego poniendo mi mejor mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

Antes de que pueda agregar algo más me besas, sonrío mientras acaricio tu espalda, abro los ojos al sentir como hay varias miradas clavadas en mi nuca, así que al ritmo de la suave melodía sorprendo a varios aurores de Francia y de mi propio equipo mirándome con celos. Hermione recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras les envió una sonrisa burlona, ellos me envían una mirada fulminante, así que aprovechando que mi esposa acaba de levantar su rostro, aprovecho para besarla de una forma más apasionada, mientras acaricio su espalda y la acerco lo más posible hacia mi, logrando que los admiradores de mi esposa se queden en shock.

-Bien señora, Potter. Me gustaría que habláramos sobre algo muy importante.- le susurró al oído.

-¿Sobre qué, Señor Potter?.- me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Sobre nuestro primer descendiente.- le susurro al estar cerca de sus labios, para después besarla.

-Me parece un tema muy interesante.- me respondes con una mirada traviesa.

-Entonces, subamos pronto a la habitación.- le digo tomándola de la mano sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Subimos a nuestra habitación, para después cerrarla, finalmente podré tenerla a ella, Hermione, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi esposa, podré tenerla todo el tiempo entre mis brazos.

Y espero que dentro de unos meses el primer descendiente Potter Granger nazca.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen Reviews.

Y de nuevo ¡Feliz día de los Enamorados!

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
